Guild Fest
Introduction Guild Fest, aka GF, is a 7 day event where Guilds compete to score points, by completing Quests. There are 20 Quest slots on the Guild Fest Board. Rank 4 and 5 guild members can remove quests that have not been claimed yet. No points or attempts will be lost. When a quest is claimed or removed, a new one will appear 30 minutes later. Calendar Guild Fest takes place every third week just after Kingdom Clash, and lasts from Monday to Sunday. Quests There are several hundred different quests available in Guild Fest, which give anywhere from +42, to +352 points. The number of quests available to each player, depends on the current Gauntlet of their guild. After completing all quest attempts, each player can also purchase 1 extra quest attempt, at the cost of 1,000 Gems. Event Rules General Rules * To participate, players must be Castle Lv 15 and above, and guilds must have at least 25 members. * Players can only gain points and collect Rewards, for the guild they started the event in. * Once a quest is accepted, it must be completed within a certain time. The quest will fail if the time limit is exceeded. * Abandoning, or canceling quests, will not restore a quest attempt. Gauntlet Rules * Guilds who are participating in the Guild Fest for the first time will start in the Beginner Gauntlet. If fewer than 25 members participated in the previous Guild Fest, the guild will be dropped back to the Beginner Gauntlet. * Guilds that reach Gift Tier 8, and are ranked in the top 5 will advance to a higher Gauntlet in the next Guild Fest. To Advance to Master Gauntlet, Guilds must reach Gift Tier 8, and be ranked in the top 3. * Guilds will be dropped to a lower Gauntlet in the next Guild Fest if they are ranked in the bottom 5 in the first 4 Gauntlets, or in the bottom 6 in the Master Gauntlet. Points All guild members points are combined, and determine the total guild score. Rewards When guild members score points, this will unlock the gift Tiers. In each gift Tier there are 3 different Rewards. After the event has ended, players can collect 1 Reward only, from each of the unlocked Tiers. * All guild members over Castle Lv 15 can collect event Rewards, regardless of whether or not they have participated. * Players can claim event Rewards within 3 days of the event's end. If players leave their guild before they have claimed the Rewards, they can rejoin the guild within these 3 days, and claim them still. * Guilds that reach Gift Tier 8 and are ranked in the Top 5, will get the Ranking Reward. Tips Related Pages * See Guide: Guild Fest for Beginners. * See Guide: Guild Fest Preparation. Bugs When a player completes a quest, the resulting point score may not be immediately visible to the player in the Member Participation window. The score will be visible to other guild members. The result will update in a few minutes, or the player can log out and into the game again, and the score will update automatically. Guild Fest Image.jpg|Guild Fest __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Guild Events